


In Plain View

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Atsumu never backs down from a challenge. Growing up with a twin meant life was always about competition and, more importantly, winning. Unfortunately for him, winning was never his strong suit. Which is how he finds himself now, in a crowded restaurant with his teammates, trying not to make a face or, god forbid, moan, while he sits on a vibrating plug.Atsumu and Sakusa have a long standing competition where whoever gets the most service aces in a game gets to top that night. Atsumu ups the ante and loses.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 837





	In Plain View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astroeulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeulogy/gifts).



> First place prize for my sakuatsu fic giveaway goes to the lovely Bree! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Also shout out to Rachel for being my beta! <3

Atsumu never backs down from a challenge. Growing up with a twin meant life was always about competition and, more importantly, winning. Unfortunately for him, winning was never his strong suit. Which is how he finds himself now, in a crowded restaurant with his teammates, trying not to make a face or, god forbid, moan, while he sits on a vibrating plug.

It all started an hour before their game. He and Sakusa had a long standing competition where whoever got the most service aces in a game got to top that night. Not only did it fuel Atsumu’s need for competition, it led to both of their improved performances. But Atsumu never learned how to quit when he was ahead. 

“Hey, Omi-kun. I’ve been thinkin’...”

“Careful. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Not funny!”

Atsumu tried to pout, but it was hard when Sakusa let out a small giggle he would normally stifle. Atsumu loved that noise, even when it was almost always at his expense.

“Anyways. I was thinking we make the stakes a little higher for our ongoing bet.”

“Oh?” 

Sakusa pretended to sound disinterested, but Atsumu could tell by the way he paused his movements for a second too long that he had him.

“Obviously, whoever wins still gets to top. But what if the winner also gets to add a little extra punishment of their own?”

Sakusa turned around with a dangerous smirk on his face.

“You’re on.”

Sakusa took the lead in the final set, leaving Atsumu no chance to catch up. Sakusa shot him a look from across the court and Atsumu’s gut twisted. Maybe he should’ve thought this one through a little more.

To celebrate their win, the team decided to go to their favorite local restaurant. The game ended early enough to allow them time to go home, clean up, and put on respectable clothes before meeting each other. 

Atsumu sat at the edge of their bed, still completely naked after his shower upon Sakusa’s instructions. He swallowed thickly as Sakusa walked out in nothing but a towel, water droplets clinging to his skin.

“Claiming yer prize early today, Omi-kun? Didn’t think you’d be so eager. So, what’s my punishment?”

Sakusa smirked and tossed him a bottle of lube. “I want you to stretch yourself. Three fingers.”

“Shit. Yeah, okay.”

Atsumu popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers before warming it up. He spread his legs and felt his face flush under Sakusa’s scrutiny. It’d been a long while since he’d been made to do this to himself. He prodded at his entrance and gasped as he slid a finger in. 

“Not much of a punishment, Omi-kun. This all ya got?”

Sakusa stepped forward and tipped Atsumu’s chin up. The contact made him shiver. 

“Oh darling, we’re only getting started.”

Darling. Sakusa only called him that when Atsumu was in trouble. He really miscalculated. 

He worked himself open with a second finger, trying desperately and failing miserably to reach his prostate. He never could get the angle right. He stroked his cock tentatively, gauging if it was okay. When Sakusa didn’t tell him to stop, he gripped himself more firmly, keeping his movements slow and unhurried. He tipped his head back and moaned, finally getting the third finger in. 

His fingers were thicker than Sakusa’s but not nearly as long. He almost forgot where he was and why he was doing this. He stroked himself faster, smearing the precome that gathered at the head. He could feel his orgasm building but a stern voice snapped him out of his trance. 

“Stop.”

Atsumu froze. Oh right, this was a punishment. He watched as Sakusa rummaged through his sex toy collection and pulled out a plug. He pushed Atsumu down on the bed, hooking his thumb into his stretched hole. 

“I’m impressed. You actually managed to follow orders.”

Atsumu tried to respond but Sakusa sunk a finger all the way in, and his words were lost in an embarrassingly loud moan. 

Sakusa pulled away and slicked up the plug. Atsumu shifted his hips against the cool silicone, desperate to be filled. Sakusa pushed in slowly and Atsumu let his legs fall open as far as they could, shivering as the plug bottomed out. Sakusa ran his hand along Atsumu’s inner thigh before placing a chaste kiss there in wordless praise before getting up. 

“Now get ready. We don’t want to be late.”

Atsumu tried to sit up and whimpered as the plug shifted. The plug wasn’t too thick, but it definitely made itself known. After a few moments of trying to adjust and walk normally, Atsumu got dressed. He may have lost the bet, but he was determined to win this challenge. 

When they hopped on the bus Sakusa led them to the very back row, away from the two other people at the front. Atsumu was silently thankful that this was a relatively smooth route. A few minutes into the ride, however, something unexpected happened. 

He heard a faint click and suddenly the plug inside him came to life, vibrating on a low but noticeable setting. He let out a squeak before clamping his mouth shut and biting his tongue in the process. The buzzing only lasted a few seconds before Sakusa turned it back off. Atsumu glared at him. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I not tell you it vibrates?”

He didn’t sound sorry at all, the bastard. Atsumu could of course back out any time, but that would mean losing, and losing wasn’t an option. Atsumu spent the next five minutes eyeing the hand Sakusa had in his pocket, waiting for him to turn it on again. Sakusa’s expression gave nothing away. He didn’t even bother to glance at Atsumu. Just as he was about to relax, he heard two clicks and hunched over in his seat.

He glanced up and saw a small, satisfied smirk on Sakusa’s face.

“Yer a bast— _shit!_ ”

Sakusa turned the vibrator up another notch, effectively cutting off Atsumu’s incredibly witty remark. He sat up, keeping an iron grip on his knee. There were ten minutes left before they arrived at the restaurant, he could endure this if that was Sakusa’s plan. 

About two minutes later he could feel his cock twitching and growing desperate for release. He wouldn't come. He wouldn’t come. He wouldn’t come.

“You’re allowed to come, you know,” Sakusa whispered into his ear.

Atsumu barely suppressed a shiver. 

“There’s no rule against it. But I plan on playing with you all night, so don’t think it’s over once you do.”

Fuck. Atsumu bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood. Sakusa placed a hand too high on his thigh to be innocent. He stroked the sensitive skin through his jeans and Atsumu thought he was going to die. He didn’t dare speak. If he so much as opened his mouth he would moan and he really didn’t need the sweet old lady at the front of the bus to have a heart attack. 

Sakusa guided Atsumu’s head so he could bury it in the crook of his neck, allowing Atsumu some privacy. As payback, Atsumu started to mouth at the sensitive skin. To Sakusa’s credit, he barely reacted. Atsumu felt the slight shiver that ran through Sakusa, so he counted it as a minor victory. 

He used the feeling of Sakusa’s skin against his lips as a distraction from the plug. It worked, but only just. Once they reached their stop Sakusa turned it off. Atsumu stood up on wobbly legs, hoping no one noticed. 

As they greeted their teammates and got their seats, Atsumu was given a brief respite. True to his word, however, Sakusa didn’t stop there.

Now, as Atsumu is just about to order his food, Sakusa turns the plug on. Atsumu hides his surprised moan as a cough as best he can, apologizing profusely to their waiter. The buzzing stops as soon as he's done speaking, and Atsumu knows exactly how this night is going to go. 

“That last set was killer, Tsum Tsum!” Bokuto shouts, clapping his hand on Atsumu’s back.

“Thanks, Bo- _kun!_ ”

The last syllable comes out as a squeak when Sakusa cranks the vibe up to what Atsumu guesses is its highest setting. It clicks off a moment later, and Atsumu can feel the tips of his ears heat up.

“You alright?” 

Bokuto’s genuine concern would be heartwarming on any other occasion. But right now it only makes Atsumu wish the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Afraid to open his mouth, he just nods and makes a small noise of assurance. 

Atsumu sits back for a bit, allowing the rest of his teammates to fall into their usual conversation. But Sakusa seems to have other ideas. Sakusa, who rarely comes to these outings, who rarely speaks when he does, has decided to become a chatty Cathy tonight. 

“Hey Atsumu, why don’t you tell Hinata about the play you were thinking about trying out next practice?” Sakusa asks.

Atsumu wants to throttle him.

“Oh c’mon, Omi-kun. Tonight’s for celebratin’. Let’s leave the serious volleyball talk fer tomorrow.”

Atsumu thinks he’s expertly dodged Sakusa’s attempt at torture. Unfortunately, on top of his many other talents, Hinata also has super human hearing.

“You’ve got an idea for a play, Atsumu-san?”

Hinata sounds so excited and there’s a sparkle to his eyes that Atsumu can’t say no to. He’s going to regret this. Before he can even get the first syllable out, Sakusa starts the vibe and sets it to a random pulse.

Atsumu stutters out his reply, doing his best to explain how he thinks Hinata should finally use that emergency set he’s been perfecting. Atsumu knows he’s being obvious. There’s no hiding the furious blush on his face. He’s not even sure if he’s hiding the way he shifts his hips, high from the friction against his tight jeans. He refuses to look Hinata in the eyes. There’s no way he would survive if he saw realization dawn on Hinata’s face. 

Hinata answers with a simple, “Sounds great, Atsumu-san!” before getting sucked back into a conversation with Bokuto about Jackasuke.

Atsumu waits for the relief to hit in 3… 2… 1…

But no relief comes. The plug keeps pulsing randomly, and Atsumu finds without the distraction of a conversation he is very, very close to coming. He gives Sakusa a pleading look. Sakusa looks back at him with a small, challenging smirk. Under normal circumstances, Atsumu would’ve risen to the challenge. Now, that look brings him that much closer to the edge, so he excuses himself and heads to the restroom on shaky legs. 

When he opens the door he does a quick check, confirming no one else is there before promptly locking himself in a stall and letting out an echoing moan. Sakusa keeps the plug going, and for once Atsumu is thankful. He haphazardly unbuckles his pants and shoves them down, gripping his hard and leaking cock. 

He comes after a few tugs and Sakusa’s name spills from his lips. He’s too far gone to catch his release, instead making a mess of his shirt. The plug continues to pulse inside of him, refusing to allow him to come down from his aftershocks. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, whimpering incoherently before it finally shuts off. A few moments later, he hears the bathroom door open. He tries to control his ragged breathing. When the person knocks on his stall door, he unlocks it and weakly kicks it open. He’s greeted with Sakusa’s smug face.

“Yer a bastard,” he pants. “An absolute bastard.”

This only seems to please Sakusa more. “You better clean yourself up. Our food is ready, and you’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

Before walking out, Sakusa presses a soft kiss to his lips. Atsumu tries to chase him as he pulls back, but he’s still too weak to stand. Saskusa just chuckles softly and returns to the team. 

The fear of someone who isn’t Sakusa walking in gives him enough adrenaline to make his way to the sink and clean himself up as best he can. He walks back out with a damp shirt and a newfound determination. Atsumu is nothing if not stubborn, and he’ll find a way to win by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
